Silver Rose - A BajanCanadian Fanfiction
by casually.fangirling
Summary: Juliet Shellbrook, the sister of the YouTube sensation 'PlatinumSheep' attends Minecon with her brother. She and the BajanCanadian get along well, better than well, actually. All seems to be going well between them, until strange things start happening around Juliet. Things go missing, items start changing and weirdest of all, silver flowers start turning up everywhere Juliet goes.
1. Up in the Air

**A/N:** Oh, what's this? Another story, from the author who can barely update her existing one? Yep! Enjoy. xx

…

 _Chapter One:_ **Up in the Air**

"Juliet! Wake your lazy ass up already!"

I groaned as the familiar voice of my brother penetrated my bedroom walls, "We're leaving in an hour."

My hazel eyes suddenly widened as I remembered what day it was. Today I and my YouTube-famous brother will be attending Minecon, the ultimate Minecraft convention. Being a huge Minecraft geek myself, it was needless to say that I was beyond excited.

"What time is it?" I yelled back at Cedric before rolling over. I threw my comforter off of me before swinging my legs off of my small bed.

"1 AM!" he exclaimed, "Chop, chop!"

"Alright, alright!" I laughed, standing up and stretching briefly. I walked over to my bedroom door, opening it and stepping out into the carpeted hallway.

I padded into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned on the shower, letting the water warm as I undressed. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and set it on the floor beside the shower, stepping into the running water. I smiled as I washed my long blonde hair, excited for the day ahead.

After about ten minutes I was dried off. I headed back to my room, dirty clothes in my hands. I tossed them into my cream-colored hamper before making my way to my black dresser.

I opened my shirt drawer, selecting a white lacey top. The bottom half was solid white, but the top part had a thin layer of floral-patterned lace on top of it.

I laid the shirt aside and opened my pants drawer. I snatched a pair of light washed skinny jeans, shutting the door and tossing both articles of clothing onto my bed.

I grabbed some undergarments and socks, putting them on. I then proceeded to tug the shirt and pants on. I looked in my mirror, giving a half-smile in response to my appearance. I've looked worse.

Grabbing my brown combat boots, I tugged them on as I stumbled to the bathroom once again. I wiped the foggy mirrors off before getting out my makeup bag. I applied some concealer to cover my acne, and a bit of lip gloss for good measure. I carried the bag with me back to my room, where I stuffed it into my dark green suitcase.

I packed the rest of my stuff into my carry-on bag before grabbing my final item- my burgundy hoodie. I tugged it on before collecting all my luggage and exiting my room.

Cedric, known as PlatinumSheep to his 3 million subscribers, was sitting on our couch with his nose in his phone.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He sprung up, grinning madly. He stuffed his phone in his pocket before speaking, "The cab will be here in just a few minutes. We'll get breakfast at the airport, and print our boarding passes at check-in. The flight leaves at 4 AM."

I rolled my eyes jokingly as he spouted out all that information, "Thanks for the info."

"Anytime!" he grinned, grabbing his bag, "Let's go wait for the cab."

"Outside?" I asked, laughing a bit, "It's freezing."

"I know!" he exclaimed, "Isn't it great?"

Cedric loved cold weather- as do I, but only when I'm prepared for it, "Yes, but I only have a hoodie on."

"I don't give a single chainsaw!" he said, referencing one of his favorite YouTubers and friends, the BajanCanadian, "C'mon."

"Fine!" I exclaimed, following my over-enthusiastic brother outside. He locked the door to our apartment and we started down the hallway.

We arrived on the ground floor of our apartment complex within a few moments. A yellow car was parked outside, with an old man as the driver.

"Cab!" Cedric squeaked, running ahead. I laughed, following him. He opened the back door of the car, shoving me in and then piling in himself.

The driver looked in the rear-view mirror, chuckling slightly, "Where to, kids?"

"The airport, please," Cedric grinned, buckling his belt.

The ride was about an hour long, and it was spent in silence. I spent my time staring out the window, watching the flashing lights of downtown Montreal go by as we drove.

We pulled up to the curb of terminal three. Cedric paid the driver as I got out of the car, hauling my bag after me.

"2:30 AM, not bad," I noted, glancing at the time on my phone.

"Not at all!" Cedric grinned, "One and a half hours 'till our flight leaves. C'mon, I'm hungry!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Now where?" he stopped dead in his tracks.

Cedric had only been to an airport a couple times as a child, as this was his first time attending a convention that required the use of an airplane. I on the other hand, was an airport expert.

"Check in!" I declared, heading to the right where the little self-tag stations sat.

I hastily tapped at the screen, entering our conformation number when it prompted me to. Two bags, a total of fifty dollars.

It printed two baggage receipts and our boarding passes. I handed Cedric his, before proceeding to tag both our bags with contact information. We handed our bags and receipts to the person at the desk, and she tossed them onto the conveyor belt behind her.

We showed our passports and boarding passes to the guard outside the actual security checkpoint, and he waved us through.

We then proceeded to enter the small security line. I took my laptop out of my carry-on, placing it in its own bin before putting my shoes, jacket, phone, boarding pass and passport in another one.

The man at the metal detector waved me through. I went through without trouble, as did Cedric. We re-equipped our belongings before making our way to Starbucks.

"I'll have a Grande caramel Frappuccino and a chicken-avocado panini, please," I said to the barista with a smile.

"I'll take the same, please," Cedric said.

"Twenty dollars even," the barista said, batting her eyelashes at Cedric. I rolled my eyes.

He gave her a twenty and then walked off without saying one more thing. I laughed internally as we made our way to the little counter our drinks and food would emerge on.

Ten minutes later we were both sipping our drinks, biting our paninis while walking towards gate C90. We had about one hour until our flight boarded.

Cedric sat down in a seat by the window, gasping at the size of the airplane. I plopped down beside him, dropping my bag in the seat to the right of me.

My eyes landed on the humongous aircraft as well. It had two engines on each wing, and two entire decks spanning the length of the plane. The little pilot in the cockpit looked like a dwarf compared to the plane he was in. Four jet bridges were connected to the plane as the maintenance crews worked away. Multiple baggage carts were lined up alongside the plane, loading bags.

"Do you by chance know what deck we're on?" I asked Cedric without taking my eyes off the airplane.

"Nope," he shrugged, pulling his phone out and snapping a quick photo, "I hope the top one."

"Me too," I grabbed my phone, took a picture as well, and opened Instagram.

I posted the photo with the caption: _"Our plane for the flight to London, super excited. Can't wait for Minecon!"_

Approximately 35 minutes later, we began to board.

They let first class on first, obviously, but then came business- our group!

I gathered my trash, throwing it in the nearby bin, and made my way into the short line, Cedric close behind me.

We finally got onto the plane. I took my seat almost immediately, as we were both on row 2. Putting my bag in the allotted space, I admired my mini-suite. Oh, on the top deck.

Cedric sat down in the suite beside me, the aisle seat. There was only two 'cubicles' per row, and I happened to have snagged the window one.

I opened the window shade, looking down through the mist at the workers around the plane.

They finished loading passengers, made their announcements, and finally we pushed back from the gate. It took about ten minutes to get the massive plane from the gate to the first taxiway, but it was smooth sailing from there as we turned onto the head of a huge runway. The plane's cabin grew louder as the engines roared into life, and suddenly we all lurched forwards. The plane was now rocketing down the runway at uncanny speeds. About ten seconds later, I felt the nose gear come off the pavement.

"Rotating. One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand," the faint voice of the pilot came from the cockpit just a few meters away.

The main gears came off the runway, and with it the body of the plane. We began a relatively steep climb. The floor of the plane vibrated slightly as the pilots retracted the landing gears.

"To Minecon we go!" Cedric grinned from beside me.

…

 **A/N:** That was rather long. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the entirely plane-based chapter, because I know I enjoyed writing it.

*PlatinumSheep is an entirely made up name- I don't know if someone does use that name on YouTube, but I don't.


	2. Arrival

**A/N** : Hello there! Welcome to chapter two. Enjoy. xx

…

 _Chapter Two:_ __ **Arrival**

We arrived at the hotel in London at around 8 PM. I was really exhausted, so as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke at 9 AM, out of pure excitement. That might not seem early to you, but for me that was remarkable, especially since I was jetlagged.

Cedric was already awake, and filming a vlog.

"Hi!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed.

"Looks like Juliet's awake," he laughed, pointing the camera at me, "So, see you guys at Minecon!"

"When do we have to be there?" I asked, yawning.

"In half an hour," Cedric grinned, "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!" I walked over to my suitcase, grabbing my hairbrush from it. I brushed my hair and teeth, and re-applied some foundation.

I changed from yesterday's clothes into a mottled lilac top, dark skinny jeans, and my treasured white combat boots. I topped off the look by putting my hair into a messy bun.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, stuffing it into my pocket.

"Shall we?" Cedric asked, twirling the room key around his fingers and motioning to the door.

"We shall!" I exclaimed happily as I pranced out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the entrance to the huge convention center. Cedric showed the guards his pass and they let us in. I hung close to my brother, for fear of getting lost. I tried my best to take in all the sights as we walked, but the whole place was so ginormous that it was nearly impossible.

"First we're going to a signing session with all of the pack," he said, "They invited me this morning."

"Nice," I replied as we approached a large black booth with various posters strewn about.

Cedric's friends, better known as 'the pack' were all chilling behind one long table.

"They won't mind that you've tagged along," Cedric insisted.

"Alright," I murmured, a bit unsure.

The guys all rose to their feet and smiled as they saw me and Cedric walking towards them.

"Cedric!"

"Hey man."

"Sup dude?"

"How's it going?"

Various greetings were flung about.

"Hi guys! This is my sister, Juliet. She's just tagging along, hope you don't mind," he said in response.

"Hi," I waved shyly, blushing for no apparent reason.

"Hey Juliet!" a guy I recognized as Jerome beamed.

"Hi there!" Robert and Preston said in unison.

"Poofless!" a tall blonde guy with an Australian accent exclaimed, pointing at Rob and Preston.

Vikk just waved. Beside him stood the one and only BajanCanadian.

I took in his appearance, trying not to stare. He was relatively tall, but not lanky. He had fluffy chocolate-brown hair, with sparkling caramel eyes. He looked pretty fit, and definitely not weak. I smiled briefly at him.

"Hi Juliet, I'm Mitch," he extended his hand from his seat across the table, which I gladly shook.

"Nice to meet you," I replied quietly, releasing his hand. His grip was firm and warm, and I almost missed it.

He smiled at me for a few moments before almost tearing himself away and directing his attention to the oncoming wave of fans.

"Quickly, sit here!" Mitch exclaimed, "You'll literally be trampled."

I ran to his side of the table. He patted his lap, so I quickly sat down. My face went red when I realized where I was sitting.

Cedric made kissy faces at me from my left, in his chair. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the fan in front of Mitch.

"Are you two dating? If so, I totally ship it!" the short red-head exclaimed, holding up a huge camera and snapping a photo before running off without an answer.

"No! And thanks, I think?" Mitch called after her, shrugging.

The boys signed easy over one hundred items from various fans. I remained on Mitch's lap the whole time. I surprisingly didn't get any rude remarks from fans, apart from a few glares.

About two hours later, the panel was over. Vikk and Lachlan went out to meet one of their friends for lunch, leaving Preston, Rob, Jerome, Mitch, me, and of course Cedric.

"I think me and Preston are going to grab some lunch," Rob said, "Do you guys want to come?"

"I'd love to! Do you mind if Juliet tags along?" Cedric grinned.

"Actually, I'll pass on that one," I laughed nervously, "I don't want to impose. You have fun though!"

"It's no trouble at all, but if you insist!" Preston shrugged, "Mitch, Jerome?"

"I'll go!" Jerome piped up.

"I think I'll just hang here with Juliet," Mitch said, glancing at me with a playful smile, "See you guys later."

Jerome wriggled his eyebrows at Mitch. Cedric looked a bit unsure, but just shrugged and walked off with his friends.

"Did the BajanCanadian just blow his friends off for a girl he barely knows?" I laughed, turning my gaze to Mitch.

"I won't 'barely know you' for long," he smirked, "Wait, that didn't make sense."

"Smooth," I laughed.

Mitch blushed, looking at the ground for a second, "So, do you want to grab lunch together?"

"Sure," I smiled, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine for me," he shrugged, "Do you like sushi?"

"Is that a trick question?" I laughed, "Of course I do."

"To le sushi shop!" he grabbed my hand and ran towards the doors. I laughed as I stumbled along behind him, dodging fans and parents as one does when being pulled behind somebody.

We arrived at some Japanese sushi place within ten minutes. We had just walked there, as Mitch didn't have a car in London and getting a cab seemed pointless.

We sat down at a tall table in the corner. Someone gave us menus, and I began to scan mine.

"Done," Mitch said, setting his menu done, "I'm getting a crunchy roll."

"Oh, I love crunchy rolls!" I exclaimed, "I'll get that too, I think."

Mitch grinned from across the table before pulling out his phone, "Do you mind if I post a photo of us?"

A bit shocked, I replied, "Sure!"

I got off my chair and walked across to the other side of the table, leaning into Mitch and smiling. He did the same and snapped a quick photo.

"Thanks!" he laughed.

"Let the shipping commence," I chuckled, sitting back down again.

"For real though," he rolled his eyes playfully, "Some of my fans are just insane."

"I know," I groaned, "Some of Cedric's fan base ships me with him. Incest, anyone?"

"Ew!" Mitch chuckled, "What's it like, being a YouTuber's sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, isn't it a bit hard having a ton of boys chasing after you?" he cocked his head.

"What?" I laughed a little too loud, "I've never had one guy crush on me, in my life."

Mitch mumbled something inaudible, to which I replied, "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," he said.

I pressed on, "What did you mumble, Mitch?"

He waited a few seconds before replying, "Well, I just said 'that surprises me' because you're a really pretty girl."

Feeling a blush rise to my cheeks, I averted my gaze, "You really think so?"

"Yeah!" he said, sounding a bit more confident, "Does that surprise you?"

"No one has ever said that about me," I laughed quietly.

"People must be blind, then."

…

 **A/N:** Huzzah, an update! Hope you liked it. xx


	3. Q&A Panel

**A/N:** Hello there! Hope you enjoy this lovely chapter. xx

…

 _Chapter Three:_ **Q &A Panel**

About twenty minutes later we had both finished eating. The whole meal was spent making small talk and just learning more about each other. For instance, I learned that Mitch doesn't actually like pepperoni pizza, and that he really wants a dog of his own.

"I've got this," Mitch insisted when I reached for the check.

"No, I-," I was cut off.

"Don't even try," he laughed, "I've got this."

"Fine," I shrugged, passing the check to him, "But I'm getting it next time."

"Next time?" he smirked, tucking his credit card in the sleeve.

I went bright red, "Well, assuming there is a next time."

"Would you like there to be?"

"Yeah, that sounds ideal," I smiled at the waitress as she took the bill.

He took his card back from the waitress, hopping off the chair, "It does, doesn't it?"

I stood up as well, "If there's going to be a next time, shouldn't I get your number to arrange it?"

He stroked his invisible beard, as if deep in thought, before replying, "That would make sense."

"Indeed it would," I got my phone out of my pocket, passing it to him after unlocking it. He punched his number into my contacts, saving the name as 'Mitchypoo.'

"Lovely name," I laughed, tucking my phone back into my pocket, "I'll text you tonight."

"Sounds gucci," he said, grinning as we left the shop, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nah," I shrugged as we crossed the street, "I'm probably going to go look around, maybe find Cedric."

"Well," he bit his lip, looking away slightly as if he had suddenly become shy, "You're welcome to hang with me, if you'd like."

I let a smile grace my lips, "That'd be nice."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, "The next thing is a Q&A with Jerome. That starts in…"

"It's about 11:45," I said, glancing at my phone.

"15 minutes! Run!" Mitch exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

I laughed as he pulled me the rest of the way across the street, up the curb, and down the sidewalk to the convention center.

We were both panting by the time we got there. It was 5 minutes until the panel started, and we had just made it to the room it was being held in.

"Mitch, get out there!" a woman in a gray dress with a clipboard exclaimed, "It's starting soon."

"Right," he said, not releasing my hand.

He turned to the left, where a door that said 'stage' was sat.

We walked up the stairs, running across the stage to a long white table with a cloth on it.

"Extra chair, please!" Mitch said to the guard. He nodded, grabbing a fold up chair from the side.

"Mitch…" I started, pulling my hand away from his grip, "I'm not too sure about this. You know, our hands. The fans will flip. I don't want to you to get bombarded with questions.""

Instead of letting go, he laced his fingers with mine and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, "It'll be fine."

"If you say so," I shrugged, sitting down in the chair that the guard had just pulled up. Mitch sat between me and Jerome. Our hands remained linked, but this time under the tablecloth.

Jerome saw though, and he wriggled his eyebrows. Mitch kicked his leg teasingly, a smirk on his face.

The woman with the gray dress came on stage, but instead of a clipboard she held three microphones.

She gave one to Mitch and one to Jerome and kept the last one for herself. She cast a puzzled glance at me, but just shrugged and walked in front of the table.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 'Merome Q&A' session! I hope you're all having a lovely day here at Minecon," she said, looking over the crowd, "And if you're not, then it's about to get better because you get to ask the famous Benja and Bacca duo some questions!"

A cheer rose from the crowd, some people waving merchandise around madly.

"We have five employees spread throughout the crowd," she woman continued, "If you raise your hand, and are picked to ask a question, a microphone will be given to you! Let the questions begin…now!"

Instantly, all the hands in the room shot up.

"First one right here!" someone called out, one of the employees, and indicated a young boy dressed in a blue shirt.

"If you weren't doing YouTube what would you be doing?" he asked, "That's for both of you. Both of the boys, that is."

I laughed a bit, but looked to Mitch for his answer.

"Well, I was going to go to college for a degree in business before my YouTube career started to pick up, so I'd probably be doing something along those lines," he shrugged, speaking into his mic, "But I'm glad I'm doing YouTube, because that sounds like a boring job."

"Nice biggums," Jerome stated, "I was in university for a while, getting a degree in Biology, but dropped out to pursue YouTube."

"Thank you," the boy called out, handing the mic back to the employee.

"Question number two!" a woman called out, pointing at a girl dressed in a blue flannel and jean shorts. She looked about my age, and was quite pretty.

"Hi," she said shyly, "I have two questions- firstly, what's your favorite series that you've ever done on your channel? Secondly, who is she?"

"Good question!" Mitch said, "My favorite series would have to be Hunger Games, for obvious reasons. As for who this beautiful lady is…well, this is my friend Juliet."

"Cool!" the girl grinned, "You're very pretty, Juliet."

I instantly went bright red, and Mitch chuckled.

"Thank you," I said into Mitch's mic.

She smiled before looking at Jerome and awaiting his answer.

"My favorite series was probably the Dinosaur one," Jerome said.

"See, I told you that you were pretty," Mitch smirked quietly, glancing at me as Jerome spoke.

I laughed quietly, squeezing his hand softly. He started slowly singing our hands between our chairs, and I smiled.

The Q&A lasted for another two hours. I only had about two people be hostile towards me, but that didn't really faze me as being a YouTuber's sister sort of prepared me for that.

Mitch didn't let go of my hand until the end when we had to stand up. And even then, he seemed a bit reluctant to let me go.

We walked side-by-side with Jerome off the stage, followed by cheers and screams. It was now around 2 PM, and the last event of the day had nothing to do with Mitch. Rather, it was a meet and greet with Cedric and his friend Karter from KarterPlays.

"So, what are you two going to do for the rest of the day?" Jerome grinned, "And is there anything between you?"

I blushed, looking down. Now that we were away from the public eye, Mitch reached for my hand again. I allowed him to lace our fingers together before looking back at Jerome.

"I don't know what we're going to do," Mitch replied, looking at me, "Depends on what Juliet wants to do."

"I'm fine with anything," I answered honestly.

"I'm pretty tired, do you want to just come back to our room and maybe watch a movie?" Mitch asked, turning to me.

"Hello?" Jerome laughed, waving a hand in front of our faces. We ignored him.

"Eh, if you're tired you should probably just sleep," I laughed, "You need to be well rested for the craziness tomorrow."

"But I'd rather hang out with you," Mitch chuckled.

"If you say so," I smiled faintly, turning my attention to Jerome.

"Oh, and Jerome, as for if there's anything between us…" Mitch started, leaning over to him and whispering the last part, though I could still heard it, "Not yet, but I hope there will beis."

Jerome grinned, patting his back, "Well, you two go have fun. I'm going to hang with Preston I think."

"Okay, bye Jerome!" I said, waving as Mitch pulled me off again.

"What is it with you and dragging girls along behind you?" I laughed as gathered my composure and walked alongside Mitch.

"I only drag along the people I like," he grinned cockily, "Otherwise I'd happily leave them in the dust."

I blushed a bit, looking down slightly.

"Don't look down," Mitch said softly, gently pushing my chin up, "You're pretty when you blush."

…

 **A/N** : Oh, look, plot development. Hope you enjoyed. xx


	4. Movie

**A/N** : Hello friends. Welcome to chapter four. I hope you enjoy. xx

…

 _Chapter Four:_ **Movie**

I and Mitch made it back to the hotel around 2:20. We had walked the whole way, and were both a bit out of breath. We also found out that we were actually staying in the same hotel, just a few floors apart.

Mitch unlocked the door to the room he and Jerome were sharing, plopping down on the bed instantly. I laughed a bit, shutting the door behind me and sitting down beside him. He sat up, yawning a bit, and casually put an arm around my side. I blushed a bit, looking down at my knees.

"Don't look down," he joked, poking me in the side, "I want to see your pretty face."

I blushed even more, but this time I looked up. He grinned, poking my cheek as well, "There we go."

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "We'll figure that bridge out when we cross it."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," I joked.

"Do you know what I want to do even more than watch a movie?" he asked, looking expectantly at me.

"What?" I chuckled, staring at his gorgeous hazel eyes. The outer ring of color was a deep brown, that slowly faded to olive as it reached the center. Tiny specks of bright green danced around his pupil.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he laughed.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance-like state, "Uh, no…sorry. I was looking at your eyes. That sounded creepy."

"I can't say I wasn't looking at yours, but at least I can control my trances," he joked, "Yours are really pretty…like a bright hazel. They're olive green but with flecks of brown and light green. A bit of gold, too."

"Thanks," I smiled faintly, "I always thought my eyes were pretty boring."

"No way!" Mitch chuckled, "They're gorgeous."

"So are yours," I stated, "They're like, chocolate brown on the outside and then it fades to olive, as well."

"Well now that we're done observing each other's eyes," Mitch laughed a bit, "I said I'd rather have a pillow fight."

"Oh, you're challenging the queen of pillow fights to a pillow fight? You're going down," I snatched a pillow off his bed and before he could react, I had already hit him over the head.

"You're on!" he laughed, dodging my next blow and grabbing a pillow of his own.

He flung the pillow around, connecting with my body a few times. I whacked him on the shoulder, and he fell onto his side. I continuously beat his side with the fluffy object until he was done laughing and managed to choke out a few words.

"Okay, okay, you win!" he exclaimed, "You weren't kidding."

"Juliet Shellbrook doesn't kid around with pillow fights," I declared.

"I noticed," he laughed, rolling onto his back and putting his hands behind his head.

I plopped down beside him, taking up the same position. The pillows were now discarded at the end of the bed.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Tickle fight!" he exclaimed, reaching for my sides.

I squealed, wriggling away from him. Or, at least trying to. My efforts were wasted, as he had a firm grip on me.

He started to tickle my sides, right under my rib cage. I laughed, twisting around.

"S-stop!" I laughed, writhing away from him finally, "I can't breathe."

"Fine," he grumbled jokingly, "But only because I want you to be able to breathe."

"That's so nice of you," I crawled back over to him, laying down once again, "Want to play 21 questions? You know, to learn more about each other."

"Sounds good!" he grinned, "Me first. Okay, how old are you?"

"Twenty," I answered, "I'd ask your age, but I already know it. Favorite food?"

"Poutine," he answered instantly, "What's _your_ favorite food?"

"Any kind of fish. Like sushi, salmon or even scallops," I replied.

"Mm…scallops…"

"Okay, I probably already know this one but here goes- favorite color?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Silver. Favorite season?"

"Winter. Favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. Small or large dogs?"

"Large. Night or day?"

"Night. Rain or sun?"

"Sun. You?"

"Rain. Past relationships?"

I rolled my eyes jokingly at Mitch, "None. You?"

"Same. And none? Wow."

"Why are you so surprised?" I laughed.

"Because you're like…" he shook his head, "I don't know, I just think that any guy would be lucky to have you."

I grinned, "I'd say the same about any girl for you."

He bit his lip, a small blush rising to his face, "Thank you."

"So, how about that movie?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'll grab my laptop," he said, swinging his feet off the side of the bed and walking over to his backpack.

I shuffled back on the bed so I was sitting against the headboard, legs crossed. Mitch settled down next to me, laptop in front of both of us.

He typed in the Netflix web address and signed into his account, browsing his home page.

"What movie?" he asked.

I shrugged, "What's new?"

"The Maze Runner?" he asked, clicking on the description for the movie.

"Looks good!" I nodded. He smiled, clicking on it. He put the movie into full screen and leaned back.

He glanced at me, reaching for my hand. I smiled as he interlaced our fingers, our hands resting comfortably on his right leg.

Approximately two hours and twelve minutes later, Mitch shut the lid of his laptop.

"That was really good," he stated, squeezing my hand. I smiled, nodding my head in agreement.

"The next one comes out in September," I stated.

"We'll have to see that one together, too," Mitch smirked.

"That'd be nice," I smiled sadly, "But you live in Florida and I live in Montreal."

"You're forgetting one key piece of information!" he chuckled.

"What?" I raised one eyebrow, brushing a lock of blonde hair from my face.

"I'm moving to Montreal in August," he smirked, "Some apartment complex near McGill university. Jerome's moving in with Louise in Jersey, so we're selling the Florida house."

"Oh, wow!" I laughed, "That's nice. I and Cedric live about twenty minutes from McGill."

"Perfect," he grinned.

"Oh shit, it's after five. I should call Cedric, he's probably freaking out," I said uneasily.

I pressed my brother's contact info on my phone, tapping the 'call' button. It rung just twice before Cedric picked up.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I'm heading back to the hotel. I assume you're there?"

"Yeah," I said, relieved he wasn't freaking out, "I'm hanging with Mitch in his room right now."

"Nice!" he replied, "Come back to our room and we'll order food."

"Okay, see you soon," I said, tapping the red button to end the call.

"Do you have to go?" Mitch made a frowny face, puffing out his lip.

"Yeah," I nodded sadly, "See you tomorrow?"

"8:30, hotel lobby, we can meet for breakfast. Then do you want to tag along with me for the day…? It's totally fine if you'd like to hang out with Cedric, though," he said quickly.

"I'd love to tag along with you," I said honestly, "I think Cedric wouldn't care either way, though I know his fans probably want him all to themselves."

"Well, mine probably want the same from me but I don't give a fluff. If I want to bring my friend with me then I will. They can suck it!" he laughed.

"How mature," I said in my best mom-voice, "But true. Okay, see you at 8:30."

I reluctantly released Mitch's hand, hopping off the bed and walking to the door. He followed me, opening his arms for a hug.

I gladly accepted, standing on my tip-toes. I was still about 5 inches shorter than him.

"Bye Juliet," he released me.

I opened the door, stepping into the hallway.

"Oh, one more thing!" Mitch exclaimed.

I turned around, just to have arms wrap around me and bring me closer to Mitch. I looked upwards, closing my eyes as his lips collided with mine. It felt like electricity was leaping from my lips to his, as I felt a shock throughout my entire body. It wasn't painful though, no, more like enjoyable. I smiled into the kiss, pulling away and placing my hands on his chest as Mitch still had me in an embrace.

He released me and a smile spread throughout my face. I bit my lip, staring into his eyes.

"Bye Hughes," I said fondly, turning around and walking down the hallway towards the elevators.

…

 **A/N** : I was so tired of hearing about fireworks that I decided to go with electricity, but then I realized electricity is used just as much as fireworks, so enjoy this piece of unoriginality. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. xx


	5. Surprise Visit

**A/N:** Happy New Year's Eve my friends. Though, when this is released, it won't be New Year's Eve anymore. Oh well. I hope you had a nice evening. Enjoy this chapter. xx

…

 _Chapter Five:_ **Surprise Visit**

I hopped into the elevator, pressing the button for the sixth floor. Mitch was on the third, so it was only a short trip to I and Cedric's floor.

The elevator doors opened with a soft ding and I began the walk towards our room.

Growling at myself when I realized I didn't have a room key, I knocked on the door in the hope that Cedric was back already. Thankfully, my brown haired brother opened the door instantly.

"Hey!" he greeted, hugging me, "How was your time with Mitch?"

"Really nice," I grinned, recounting the kiss especially, "How was your panel with Karter?"

"Good," he replied, ushering me inside the room and shutting the door, "I ordered you a tuna melt with extra pickles, and a side of pickles. Sprite, extra ice. Tiramisu for desert. Room service should be here soon."

"You know me so well," I smiled, grabbing my phone from my pocket and going to plug it in, "Do we have any plans for tomorrow?"

"I've got a Q&A panel, a PVP Tournament, a YouTubers versus fans Survival Games, a raffle to host, and…I may or may not have gotten a date for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oooh," I wriggled my eyebrows, "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Lily," he smiled faintly, "I met her at the panel with Karter. Blonde, very pretty, not too girly either."

"By chance was she wearing a blue shirt with jean shorts?" I asked, recounting the girl at the Q&A session with Mitch.

"Yeah, why?" he cocked his head.

"I know her," I replied, "She was at the Q&A with I and Mitch."

"Oh yeah, I heard a fan ask why my sister was hanging out with the BajanCanadian," he joked, "If you two get serious I'm going to have to have a talk with Mitchell."

"You can't be serious!" I laughed, knowing he was joking but playing along.

"You can't think I'm not serious!" he mocked me.

"Room service!" someone from outside the room called.

Cedric and I walked to the door. He signed for the food while I helped the waiter carry the tray inside. He set it next to the little table, gathered the receipt from Cedric, and retreated without another word.

"Food!" I exclaimed, opening a Styrofoam box to reveal a lovely tuna melt, with pickles on the side.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Cedric asked, sitting down and biting into a chicken leg.

"Well," I took a bite of my sandwich, "Mitch is taking me for breakfast at around 8:30. Then he asked if I wanted to hang out with him for the rest of the day, so I said yes, knowing that you'd probably be busy."

"That's fine with me," Cedric finished one wing, "But just so you know, even if I am busy I'd be glad to drag you along with me."

"I know," I joked, sticking out my tongue.

We ate in comfortable silence. I finished my sandwich quickly and moved onto desert, plowing through that delicious cake-like substance in under five minutes. I hadn't eaten since lunch with Mitch, and that was around 11.

"I'm going to bed!" Cedric exclaimed, throwing the food trash away and hopping into bed, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," I replied, unzipping my suitcase and grabbing some clothes to sleep in.

I chose gray sweatpants and a burgundy tank top. I made my way to the bathroom to change.

I tossed my dirty clothing into a pile by my suitcase, climbing into bed.

"Night sis," Cedric said, turning off the light. I tried to mumble a reply, but before I could I was already half-asleep.

I woke to a knock on the door. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and looking around for Cedric. He was gone, but a sticky note sat on my face. I peeled it off my forehead, reading the message on it briefly.

"Left to get breakfast, and am going to head to the convention center early. Have fun with Mitch. Love, Cedric," I read the letter out loud, tossing it to the side.

I heard another knock at the door. Grunting, I hauled myself out of bed and stumbled over to the door. I smoothed my hair down before opening the door.

"Hey," Mitch chuckled, standing in the doorway. His hair was puffed up in a perfect quiff and he was wearing a dark gray v-neck, black jeans, white Vans along with his signature hoodie.

"Ah shit, I look horrible," I whined, becoming a bit self-conscious, "Come in. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Well, it's 8, so it's not _that_ unreasonable," he chuckled, sitting down on my bed. I leaped back into the warm blanket mound and nuzzled into my pillows, opening one eye to watch Mitch.

"Meh," I groaned.

"C'mon, get your booty up and change!" he laughed, "I'm hungry."

"Ugh," I rolled out of bed again, walking over to my suitcase. I pulled out a dark blue v-neck, white-washed jean shorts and undergarments.

I trudged over the bathroom, hearing Mitch chuckle behind me. I changed quickly, brushing my hair and teeth before re-emerging into the main room. I threw my pajamas to my suitcase, put on socks and my combat boots before grabbing my phone, and a spare room key.

"Shall we?" I asked Mitch, gesturing to the door.

"We shall!" he chirped, walking over to me. I opened the door, stepping out first. I held it as Mitch walked out, and then let it close as we made our way to the elevator.

"You still down for hanging with me today?" he asked as we pressed the 'down' button for the elevator.

"Course! Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed, getting into the elevator and hitting the lobby button.

"Eh, just checking," he smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels. He slowly reached his hand for mine and I gladly took his, lacing our fingers as had become our habit. We made our way out of the elevator, through the lobby, and under a small arch before sighting the 'Red Leaf Café.'

"So fancy!" I chuckled, "I feel underdressed."

"Same," Mitch laughed, walking over to the greeter with our hands still linked, "Two please!"

"Right this way," the greeter said, walking to the back of the café. He put the menus and utensils down.

I reluctantly let go of Mitch's hand so I could sit down. I placed the napkin on my lap.

"A waiter will be with you shortly," the greeter said before spinning on his heels and walking towards the entrance of the café.

I had the French toast, while Mitch had eggs and sausages. We ate quickly, as Mitch had to be at the convention center by 9 for the first survival games tournament of the day. There were three throughout the whole day, turns out Mitch was in the first one and Cedric was in the second.

Throughout breakfast we just joked around and chatted, very comfortable with each other.

"I've got this," Mitch grinned, handing the waitress his credit card before I could even make a move.

"Ugh!" I laughed, "When are you going to let me pay for something?"

"Meh," he replied.

He got his card back from the waitress and we left the café. Our hands found their way to each other, and our fingers instantly intertwined. We swung our hands back and forth as we walked across the street to the convention center.

The first few fans in the back of the line popped into view. I tried let go of Mitch's hand, but he just held on tighter.

"Won't your fans lose their shit if they see this?" I looked around uneasily, though I did grab back onto Mitch's hand.

"Only the bad ones," he shrugged, "The good ones will know that it's not really any of their business. And the good ones are the only fans that matter in my opinion."

"Fair enough," I smiled, heat rising to my cheeks as we waded through the crowd.

"Why is she holding your hand?" some people cried. Others made noises of adoration.

We made it inside quickly, jogging down the hall to the survival games tournament room before any fans were even let inside.

"Mitch! Hello friend!" Jerome called from a computer station a few feet away from the door, "You're setting up right here, next to me. Is Juliet competing too?"

"No," I answered, "I didn't sign up."

"You can just sit with me, though," Mitch said, "On my lap, like the good old days."

"By that you mean like yesterday, right?" I laughed, "And okay."

"Ermyghurd, OTP!" Jerome squealed, "Okay, Mitch go ahead and sign in. People are going to start showing up soon."

Mitch pulled out the chair at the station that Jerome had indicated. He patted his lap, so I sat down. He signed in, reaching around me for the mouse and keyboard as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Prepare for the shipping," Jerome warned just as a wave of fans appeared.

…

 **A/N** : And that's where we leave this chapter. Sorry this story is going a bit slow. It'll start picking up soon, I promise. Hope you enjoyed. xx


	6. Tricky Questions

**A/N** : It's a freaking ocean outside, for once! Instead of face-planting in mud puddles, I am writing this for y'all while sniffing a scented candle. Enjoy! xx

…

 _Chapter Six:_ **Tricky Questions**

Mitch and Jerome won the tournament, as they both blew up at the exact same time during the Deathmatch. It was now 9:25, and I, Mitch and Jerome were all heading over to Hall C for the Pack Q&A.

I and Mitch's hands were linked, as always, and a crowd of hyper fans were trailing behind us, snapping photos and yelling.

Finally, the backstage door for the stage came into sight. Jerome opened it, holding it like a gentleman as I and Mitch stepped through. The fans screams were abruptly halted as the door slammed shut, cutting off all noise.

"Good riddance," Jerome huffed, "Insanity."

Mitch just nodded in agreement as we stepped up the stairs to the stage. Fans started cheering and yelling as soon as we were all visible.

Jerome took a seat at the far left end of the table, while Mitch and I walked over to the far right side where the only empty seat sat.

Mitch sat down first so I could sit between his legs. He wrapped one arm around my waist, out of the public eye. I smiled slightly as he sneakily pecked the back of my head.

He picked up his microphone with his free hand.

"How's everyone doing?" he yelled.

"Good!" the crowd echoed back.

"Are you ready to ask the Pack some questions?" Preston cut in, grinning.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

Rob explained the system they're using to choose questions- hand a microphone to a random fan and that fan gets to ask one of the Pack a question.

"Go!" Lachlan exclaimed. Instantly, one of the employees shouted that they had chosen a fan.

"This question is for all of you," a girl with ginger hair, a long pink dress and excessive makeup said, "Are any of you dating?"

"No," Lachlan, Rob and Preston all answered at the same time.

"Yep!" Vikk said proudly.

"Indeed!" Jerome said in his fancy posh voice.

That left Mitch.

"No," he said, "But I do like somebody quite a lot, and I plan on asking her out soon."

I went bright, tomato red.

"That girl is you," he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and nodded, but couldn't stop a smile from crawling onto my face.

"Who is that girl?" the fan said, smacking her lips, "Me?"

"Uh, no," Mitch said flatly, "That girl is right here. Juliet."

I grinned. Jerome wolf-whistled from the other side of the table, Preston giggled, Rob chuckled, Lachlan wriggled his eyebrows, and Vikk just grinned.

"Ugh," the girl said, "She's not even pretty."

The girl huffed before giving the mic back to the employee.

"Question number two!" a woman shouted, pointing to a tall boy with a black fringe and a green shirt.

The Q&A went on for two more hours. By then, it was 11:30. Lunchtime again.

"Hey Mitch, Juliet, the whole pack is going out to lunch. Care to join?" Preston said as we all walked off the stage.

"Sounds good with me," Mitch said, looking down at me, "Juliet?"

"Sounds gucci!" I grinned, linking I and Mitch's hands. He smiled, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand as we all walked.

A crunch sounded under my foot.

"Ah, shit, I stepped on something," I said, backing up a bit.

I picked up the thing I had stepped on- a rose. But not just a normal rose, this rose was silver.

"What the…?" I said, picking at the silver coating. It was paint, as it chipped off and fell to the ground as I held the rose.

"Weird, someone must've left it here," Lachlan said.

"Yeah," I agreed, tossing it in the trash can, "No good now that it's half smashed. Oops."

The guys all chuckled as we made our way to the food court.

"Burgers!" Jerome exclaimed, sprinting to one of many food carts.

…

 **A/N** : Enjoying the plot development? I hope so, because this was a weird chapter to write. Sorry if it seemed rushed. I'll catch you all later, I'm going to go buy more scented candles and model planes. xx


End file.
